This One Has A Peanut
by neon-watches
Summary: Jeff gives Kurt some peanut M&Ms. It's been over 24 hours since Kurt last slept. Has he gone insane? R&R


"Hey Kurt." Jeff said as he sat down next to Nick.

"Hey Jeff." Kurt said. He, Blaine, Wes, and David were in the common room, talking about a recent benefit they had performed at.

"I got you something." Jeff said nicely. Kurt looked at him, surprised.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Jeff." He said softly. Jeff shrugged.

"I'm in a giving mood today. Here, I know they're your favorite." Kurt's face lit up as he was handed a box of peanut M&Ms.

"Thanks Jeff!" He grinned and opened the box. Blaine chuckled at how excited Kurt was. The brunette popped an M&M into his mouth and froze. His eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Wes asked. Nick looked at the pale boy oddly. Kurt shrugged.

"Nothing." He ate another candy. This time he stopped and checked the box.

"What's the matter?" Jeff wondered with a concerned look. Kurt frowned.

"These M&Ms have no peanuts in them." He said seriously. Blaine shook his head.

"What? Let me try one." Kurt passed him the box. Blaine accepted a candy and popped it in his mouth. He shrugged.

"This one has a peanut." Kurt looked so confused it was almost comical. He ate another one and shook his head.

"No peanut!" He exclaimed. Jeff looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish.

"That's impossible." He said. Kurt gave him a candy. Jeff ate it and looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurt, are you messing with us? This M&M has a peanut." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"What?" He cried. He poured three M&Ms into his hand and studied them. They looked like average peanut M&Ms. He dropped them all into his mouth at once. The Warblers watched him in solemn silence. Kurt held his head in his hands and shook his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! This is impossible!" He said, clearly upset. Wes sighed.

"Give me one, Kurt." The brunette obeyed but to his horror, the council leader claimed to have a peanut in his. Kurt dumped all of the M&Ms out onto the coffee table in front of him and randomly threw them into his mouth. When there were about seven left, Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"This isn't right!" He moaned. Blaine rubbed his back.

"Kurt, it's okay. Maybe you just couldn't taste the peanuts." He tried to reason. Kurt stood up and glared at him, eyes filling up with tears.

"No Blaine! It's not okay! The box says peanut M&Ms for a reason!" He said, close to shrieking. "This is wrong! This is all wrong!" Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt, calm down. You're just overtired because you stayed up all night doing that project." The soloist said softly. Kurt shook his head furiously.

"Don't you get it?" He was practically sobbing. "The box says peanut M&Ms! There are no peanuts in these M&Ms! If we can't trust the M&M people to put peanuts in their freaking peanut M&Ms, then who _can _we trust?" Kurt panted. The Warblers stared at him in shock.

"Why don't you finish them? Maybe you'll get a peanut." Suggested Nick. Blaine shot him a warning look but the Warbler just waved it off. Kurt sat down, still panting and ate the rest. The Warblers watched him in fascination and anticipation. Kurt's face scrunched up and he began to cry. He fled from the room, but not before running into Thad at the doorway.

"Oh hey, Kurt." He greeted. Kurt grabbed the Warbler's shoulders.

"There are no peanuts! They lied to me! To all of us." He sobbed before leaving. Thad turned to the boys with a perplexed look on his face.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Wes shook his head. Blaine frowned in concern.

"He's really upset." He said worriedly. Nick shrugged.

"He'll get over it." He said.

"I don't know," Blaine replied uneasily, "Kurt takes things like this pretty seriously and plus he hasn't had any sleep in 24 hours."

"He'll be fine." Jeff said with a laugh. David turned to Jeff.

"Where did you find peanut-less peanut M&Ms anyway?" He wondered. Jeff smiled.

"I ordered them specially made online. They were a bitch to find but that reaction was worth it."

"Blaine almost cracked under the pressure." Nick smirked. Wes laughed.

"That's because he looooooooooooooooooooooooves Kurt." He made kissy noises at Blaine who blushed bright red.

"Shut up. I just felt bad because he was crying and stuff." The soloist replied defensively. Jeff rolled his eyes and held out an orange back to Blaine.

"Mini peanut-butter cup?" He offered. Blaine smiled at his favorite candy.

"Ooh, yes!" He said happily and took the bag. He popped on into his mouth and his eyes widened before he stood up and glared at Jeff.

"You suck." He said angrily before whipping the bag at Jeff's head and storming out of the room.


End file.
